with strange thoughts weird things happen
by queencraycray
Summary: Caroline is alone in the Mikaelson manor one day,while Klaus is doing original stuff.When she finds a room she has never seen before. A very meaningless drabble.


**A/N:This is my first drabble/story/whatever. It makes no sense at all, it's just something that I came up with and after a while I kind of dazed off and ruined the last part. I did warn you it might not be that good. All mistakes are mine and my grammar and spelling is terrible so please look past all that, and the story is still not that good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's always silent in the Mikaelson manor. Caroline is always wondering why it's so silent here. Maybe it's because they're all so very old. She snorts at this, thinking she was extremely smart for figuring that one out.

He promised he would be back before it was dark out, but that was four hours ago and Caroline started getting sick of waiting on him every single night.  
This happened every single time he and Elijah, sometimes Kol and Rebekah, had to talk about original things that she'd probably never understand anyway.  
Sometimes it was actually nice being here all alone. She got to explore the house without getting interrupted by a very angry Rebekah or an annoying Kol.  
Another thing was she could think without anyone interrupting her thoughts.

She had now wandered through the house three times when she found a room she hadn't noticed before.  
Caroline being very curious just had to open the door to see what was inside the room.  
Caroline was very shocked to see that the room was nearly empty, very unlike the other well decorated rooms in the manor.

The only thing in the room was a big couch that was facing a window that covered the entire wall showing the forest stretch far and wide. The _very _simple room was one of the few rooms in the house Caroline had actually been mesmerized by.  
She thought it was very beautiful just to sit on the couch and just look out the window, just her and her thoughts.  
This was defiantly going to be one of her favorite rooms except her and Klaus's room.  
Klaus must have been aware of this room; Caroline just rolled her eyes at nothing thinking again. Of course he knew this room was here, he built the damn house.

She had calmed down a bit and completely forgotten that Klaus wasn't home yet.  
Actually she was so calm that she had gotten very comfortable on the huge couch and just closed her eyes and just drifted off to her dreams.  
Caroline honestly couldn't remember her dream, but she felt something that made her wake up slightly, someone was touching her hair.  
Now she had to open her eyes to see who was touching her hair.

When she opened her eyes she stared directly into Klaus's blue eyes.  
He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and it looked like he had been there for a while.  
"Morning, sweetheart" He whispered in his enchanting accent. Caroline was starting to sit up so that Klaus could sit beside her.  
"Good morning." She replied while yawning. "When did you get home? I missed you."  
"Just a few hours ago, I didn't have the heart to wake you and tell you that I was back. I've missed you too, sweetheart."  
Caroline leaned onto his shoulder yawning once again before asking," How did you find me here?" Klaus had to smile at her; she was so cute in the mornings.  
"Well I did build this house. This room I actually wanted you to have because you always say you wanted a room that's simple."  
She lifted her head to look at him and leaned in for a short, but passionate kiss. "I love it. I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Klaus had to smile, and flip her over so he was on top of her. "I love you too. Very, very much." He replied huskily while kissing down her neck, then her collarbone then down onto her breasts then finally kissing her lips. Caroline smiled while kissing him hungrily back. She tried to flip Klaus so she was on top of him, but they both ended up on the floor just laughing and kissing each other.

Well, until they were very rudely interrupted by a certain annoying vampire, Kol.  
"Oh, hello Caroline" Kol smirked at the very compromising position she and his brother was in.  
"Nik, we need to talk to you both downstairs, now." Kol said with the smuggest smirk Caroline had ever seen and she was sure Klaus was about to punch his little brother.  
"Now, why now?" Klaus demanded very impatiently.  
Kol just smirked and left the room expecting them to follow him. What was it that was so very important?  
Klaus grumbled something Caroline quite didn't understand.  
Then the two walked hand in hand into the kitchen where they found Kol, Elijah and Rebekah.  
Kol looked just happy to annoy every single person in the room.  
Rebekah sort of wanted to do something else and muttered something about shopping instead of doing this. Elijah just sat there emotionless.

"Well, what is it?" Klaus was starting to become very provoked by Kol's smirk.  
"We think you two should keep it down." Elijah said matter-of-factly, and then he left the room, to do some original stuff, which Caroline couldn't explain.  
"That's it? Really you made us come all the way down here just to tell us to be quiet."  
Now Klaus was very mad.  
"Well, yes. The look on your face right now is priceless Nik." Kol commented while nearly laying on the floor laughing.  
That was all it took for Klaus to throw his little brother through the wall right into a huge table and smashing chandeliers.  
Rebekah and Caroline just looked at them before Rebekah suddenly said.  
"Do you want to go shopping? I doubt they'll be done fighting soon." Caroline nodded, and the two blondes left the house who surely would soon fall apart, or that was what it seemed like.

When they got back in the afternoon, both Klaus and Kol was trying to fix the massive hole in the wall. Both blondes thought they looked hilarious there they stood. It didn't take more than a several minutes before Rebekah started laughing manically and had tears in her eyes. Caroline on the other hand just tried her best at not laughing, but she failed the task of not laughing and ended up on the floor beside Rebekah shaking and rolling around. The two brothers just glared at the two blondes and turned back to fixing the wall.

* * *

**Review please and tell me if you liked it or hated it. Or if you really want to help me with my awful grammar.**

**-Mel**


End file.
